User talk:Starfleet Academy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinotopia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:The world beneath page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. I'm glad to see you got your internet working. You've been doing a great job with editing recently and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Faunman does not appear to have edited since September, except to answer a talk page message, so I did not promote him as well; however you can do so if s/he returns to the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Recommendations There are a lot of concerns, and it really was just a passing edit. The only book in the franchise I have is Riverquest, and without other books, I don't think I have enough resources to get hugely involved. The biggest thing would be activity - which seems pretty much non-existent at the moment, with the exception of yourself. Perhaps post a message on some Dinotopia or Dinosaur forums to try and attract some quality editors? There are also a lot of helpful bots available that can patrol edits, revert limited vandalism, fix spelling etc. There's also the fact that, beyond mentions, there's not a lot that can be said of some of the article subjects, and allowing real-life information would lengthen the articles to a decent length. Perhaps the site could be a dinosaur wiki, framed around Dinotopia? Again, the only major recommendation I have is to attract more editors. -- Autocrat Specops306 - ''Qur'a '' 11:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Wikia has a help page available, and Wookiepedia has a longer, more detailed page for how they do theirs. I also didn't mean to give you the impression that you were bothering me - on the contrary! As a former admin at Halopedia, I know some of the problems a wiki can face, and will help in any way if asked. As for forums, you could start with the official message board - politely lay out your situation, what you hope to achieve by returning the wiki to its glory, and ask anyone interested in helping you to check the site out. Explain that it isn't spam, just a polite request to some experienced fans. -- Autocrat Specops306 - ''Qur'a '' 02:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I think I made a few small edits back before it was abandoned, so I have no idea. In all likelihood, it was probably personal stuff in the founder's life - that's what it was with me, and with a few other admins I've known. Also, don't let me give you the impression I'm good at coding - I'm a meticulous editor, but I'm no codemonkey! -- Autocrat Specops306 - ''Qur'a '' 07:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Miniseries Firstly, let me just say, congratulations! I've been hovering over this wiki from time to time, and am happy someone has finally adopted it! If you should be in any need of assistance, don't hesitate to ask! Secondly, concerning the miniseries, I see no reason as to why it should not be considered canon, or not-made. I mean, it doesn't conflict with the original series, in fact, quite the opposite. It essentially adds on to the series, making more and more. Again, should you need any help, give me a call. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 11:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the point of namespaces, personally. But, perhaps, if there were really enough "die-hard" users, then we could add a template to pages like Karl Scott, stating that the piece of information is not located in the books, and therefore may not be considered canon. And while I'm at it, might I add that while badges encourage users to edit, are, simply, quite a waste of space. And to answer your question, yes, I am in to Dinotopia, though have limited resources. Though, despite the setback, I'll be sure to pop in as much as possible! --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 05:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, if you happen to know what IRC is, join #wikia-social --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 08:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well then, go to the wiki's chat ( ). --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 08:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Idea As much as it's clever enough, you do want to remember, Dinotopia is still essentially in modern-day life, and so is not space-themed (as you somewhat mentioned). By the sounds of it, you're liking the template idea. So, if you'd like me to make it, we could have one with "This article, or section, is not featured in the books, and so has disputed canon." Also, so you know, I'm currently working on a new main page design. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 05:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's fantastic! Use it! --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 07:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Skin and logo I've customized the skim and added a logo! Like it? If you don't, feel free to remove it. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 03:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Name change Really, changing your name under those circumstances doesn't change a thing, but perhaps may muddle a few users up. Luckily, I'm wasn't a founder of any wikis! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 05:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I believe you can just go to and fill out the form. And might you be able to provide me with some of his wikis? I'd like to check them out. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 05:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Update on the re-build Sure thing! And as for the spotlight? I didn't do a thing. When something is coming up (in this case, The Amazing Spider-Man), Wikia staff take note of this, and act accordingly - that is, spotlighting the Amazing Spider-Man Wiki! --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 07:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :If you'd like, I'm currently on . --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 07:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks We attempted to tweak the main page for you in better to accommodate the standard right hand column ad that is found on all wikis. In order to do this we had to split your whole table into two separate columns. And actually put legit columns onto your page. We hope that you understand us trying to bring your page up to the standards of Wikia and making sure things work for you properly too. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 20:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) HDF After the third message I lost it. Go to his page on the CoD wiki and you'll see my reply. He deleted this the first time on the Locomotive Wiki so please read it before he can do anything again. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Galil_O%27Malley Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, Nic, thanks for asking. I do like new features, but this site doesn't have any videos at this time. I doubt whether this will ever change. Is this extension available to order? (I mean just in case things do change.) Or is there a specific reason for the addition now? :) STARFLEET ACADEMY 06:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: To be collapsed or not to be... Sure, import the dev one! As for how I'm going? Fantastic! Extravagant! And yourself? --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 08:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Works nicely. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 10:38, September 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dinotopia: '? I renamed them after viewing the official website. They name them without the prefix, as can be seen under About > Books, scroll down to the digest novels section. --[[User:MakeShift|'''MakeShift]] (talk) 09:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Do whatever you feel is right. Though, for example, Dinotopia: A Land Apart from Time, is not advertised as such on the cover, but is widely known as that. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 09:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello Starfleet! First off, thanks for participating in the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll alert the rest of the community about this. :) Starfleet Academy (Messages) 04:38, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your gracious welcome, Starfleet Academy. I am looking forward to reading your work and hope that we can talk in the future. Luke Bradford Knowles Re: Options So... you're just mad that I permanently blocked you from my new, redeveloped wiki; am I right? Sorry to say, but could I at least copy my information from my original wiki over to my new one? I'll revert the edits back to their original state, I just want to get MY own information restored and preserved onto my new site. Is that cool? Are you calm enough to socialize with me? ARCTrooperFan 02:31, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Corbin, I don't give a rat's arse about being blocked from your redeveloped "wiki" — something has to be developed to begin with to be ''redeveloped — nor how petty you've been by blocking James and me. :If you follow copyright law(!) the answer is, yes. All the information you need is in this comment. Well, except, that is, the necessary information on revisions: See w:Help:History for how you don't have to revert an article to get an old version. I do not want to see you revert any articles on LW; is that clear as well? :I didn't want to block you. Your actions forced my hand. I hope that answer to your query about my raging, or lack thereof, suffices. Also, I would have rathered you had sent me this on CC; I have extended you that courtesy in the past... Starfleet Academy (Messages) 03:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Bullshit, dude! Are you bi-polar, kid? One minute you're with me, the next minute you're raging at me, and now you're trying to bore me with your boring and pointless explanations! LOL You still haven't given me any reasons as to what I've been trying to ask for the past two months lately! ARCTrooperFan 02:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm afraid you've misinterpreted my tone. Whether or not you believe what I wrote is none of my concern. I believe I have answered the questions you are referring to already. Now, I must ask you to refrain from sending me messages here, if you are not going to remain civil. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 02:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're in a position of power now, how does it feel? Does it feel "refreshing"? ARCTrooperFan 16:48, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::There's nothing refreshing about cleaning up the mess of your incompetence, Corbin. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 05:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::"Incompetence"?! I'm American, and I don't even know what that means! P.S, check out my progress on my new wiki! It's coming along well! http://trains-and-locomotives.wikia.com/wiki/Autorack ARCTrooperFan 23:38, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Reverting Edits Gavin, why are you reverting edits from Iggyvolz and Peggie147? I thought you were dedicated to using "good faith" editing! ARCTrooperFan 20:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :For the record: This user is talking about a spam clean up I performed — IOW it's nuisance message. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 07:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I thought that it was wrong to delete any comments or messages, considering you bitched about it to me constantly almost the whole time you and I were good partners on my old wiki together! Kid, you're nothing but a retired individual. You try to be the better example, yet you fail every time! Just give up, and let the professionals handle things for a change, and then you'll realize how much of a fool you were to begin with. ARCTrooperFan 23:41, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::''Retired individual. Reasonably impressive, Corbin, especially since you hate "18th century English" so much, I thought? Whatever you hoped to achieve by pointing out my caring for Dinotopia Wiki, it obviously hasn't worked. There's nothing more to be said here. Starfleet Academy (Messages) 05:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Then... what's your point of still being an admin on here if you no longer care for this site? Your lack of common-sense and logic is disturbing. ARCTrooperFan 18:18, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Jesus Fucking Christ Are you shitting me?! I accidentally reverted the GE C39-8 article when I was trying to move my stuff over to my new wiki! How am I starting another argument? I'm honestly beginning to think you are the one responsible for this mess; oh wait... you already are! Stop blocking me from my old wiki, or I'll report you to community central! ARCTrooperFan 18:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC)